


Ad un passo da perdere te

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT 'OHN' MEANS AND DON'T WANNA BE SPOILED DON'T READ, M/M, TOTAL SPECULATION ABOUT EPISODE 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: So, I haven't even watched the og but I do know what happens in episode 9 and I'm dying since we don't know where Martino is going to be... This could all be proven wrong in two weeks, so I am posting it now.Chapter 1: EnglishChapter 2: Italian





	1. Ad un passo da perdere te (English)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ultimo's song, "Pianeti" ;)

"You know what, mom? I don't really feel like going to dad's this weekend... Pack your bag, 'cause we are going to Cecina."

The bright smile he got from his mom, the whispered _"Thank you"_ as she kissed his temple totally overshadowed the fact that he had to take all his notes with him. Had he stayed at home, he wouldn't have been able to study anyway, so... Screw school, really. 

How was he supposed to focus on some fucking dead language, on useless formulas that give him no clue on how to deal with Niccolò and his illness?  
  
What if Maddalena was right and none of what they shared had been real, not on Nico's part?  
What if he really did send him spiralling, only caused him more pain by indulging in his fantasies?  
How come he found their getaway cute and romantic when he should have been freaking out from the moment Ni bought those tickets?  
He had been so naive, so willfully blind to the signals there were telling him that something wasn't quite right...  
  
Besides, it was because of him and his attitude towards Emma that the Covitti siblings spread the rumor about the two of them dating. He didn't realize it back then, but Ni had been out outed as well. By someone he had to spend six hours with, five days a week. Damn.

He just wanted Niccolò to be happy. To be safe. Could he really give him that?  
He wasn't sure.  
People have tried to reassure him, saying that _'you can't fake those heart-eyes, Martì, he worships the ground you walk on_ (his friends) or _'he might have been a bit delusional, sometimes, but that's not a state you are in 24/7, honey... it doesn't work like that'_ (his mom).  
They claim he **does** make Niccolò happy, but what do they know?

What **he** knows is that he can't give up on them, on him. Can't even imagine how someone would walk away in a time of need.  
What he knows is that he **loves** Nico.  
His own parents, however, are living proof that it is not an everlasting feeling that can fix everything. It doesn't fix shit, really.  
Maybe he is too inexperienced, too self-centred, to be the person Niccolò needs by his side.

"Don't sell yourself short, love. All he needs is for you to be there. To feel like he can count on you." She said, when he vaguely voiced out his concerns. It can't be _that_ simple, can it? If it was, then why...

"You know what, sweetheart? Pack your bag, 'cause you're to spend the night with your father, after all." She stroked his cheek, smiling a little at the disbelief on his face. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure I will find someone who's willing to ride with me back home. Now, listen: I can only give you my side of the story, and... It couldn't have been easy, living with me. I-" 

"Mom..." He cut in, reluctant to hear her blaming herself. 

She never did that before. Not when it came to his father. She had always blamed him and and him alone, for their failed marriage. She had never really tried to turn her son against her husband, but she hadn't tried to smooth things over between them either.  


Martino had always thought that reaching out to him, trying to save whatever was left of their father-son bond, would be read as utter betrayal by his mother. Until then. 

"I can't tell you why he gave up on me, but I know that he tried his best for a really long time. You should talk to him. Hear what he has to say. Let him help you." She kissed his forehead, and handed him a ticket to Rome.

He got his phone out to call his dad and arrange their dinner together - no way he was going to spend the night in _that_ house - when he saw a new message in his inbox.  
He rolled his eyes, sighing, telling himself that it could have been from Filippo. He hadn't replied to him, or to anyone really, ever since he got on the train to Cecina.

He couldn't bring himself to, without sounding like a coward that took the easy way out. Much like his father did.  
He'd rather pretend they never went on that short holiday together, that he hadn't seen Nico in the last ten days. It was much simpler.

 **Ni:** _Did you take those riding lessons, in the end? I'm at the bioparco atm but they won't let me borrow their giraffe. Guess I'll have to find something else for us to ride on._

Fuck. Why did he have to go and rub salt into his wounds?  
Thankfully, Martino had run out of tears to cry or he would have broken down right there, on platform 2.  
His fingers lingered on the keyboard, but before he could type in an answer he got another text.

 **Ni:** _I'm sorry I keep letting you down. You deserve better._

No. Okay. Niccolò should have been honest from the start, it would have saved them both a lot of heartached... but fear can make you behave like a jerk or an idiot.  
Marti had never been mad at him for that - scared and confused, of course, but never resentful - and he sure didn't feel like Niccolò had let him down by not giving him full disclosure so soon into their relationship.  
They had to talk, face to face, as soon as possible. He couldn't have him thinking he is a disappointment.

 _'Tomorrow. I'll call him first thing tomorrow. Or I'll just show up and ring the buzzer. I know where he lives._ He thought, closing the conversation to for his dad number.  
  
He wasn't too keen on waiting so long, but he feared what Niccolò's parents might think if he showed on their doorstep so late in the evening. He was already threading on thin ice with them, after what happened on that fucking weekend...

****************************************************************************************+

So here he is, basking in the Christmas spirit of a ten year old and his mother.

Paola isn't half bad, after all, especially when she teases his dead for being grumpier and grumpier as the 25th draws nearer.

Martino isn't much of a fan of this particular holiday himself, but it did have its charm when he pictured himself giving his present to Niccolò - nothing really, just a guide on how to survive in a post-apocalyptic world - and then kissing him under the mistletoe... sitting on the sofa as they spiced their hot chocolate with some tabasco... 

God, he misses him so much. Can he really wait until tomorrow to see him again?  
He can't and he's a fool for having believed otherwise.

 _'We need to talk. Alone. Tell where and I'll walk through the whole city to get to you.'_ He types in, and sends it without second guessing how harsh might have sounded without even adding a heart or at least a smiley face.

He must have given something away, because suddenly Paola is asking her son to help her with the dishes, leaving Martino alone with father.

"So... You wanna tell me what has been bothering you all night?" 

Martino could get defensive and say _"Nothing."_ or yell _"So you give a fuck about me, NOW?"_  
  
Nevertheless, he does appreciate his dad being straightforward and not making this awkward with a poor attempt at small talk.

"It's this guy I'm seeing..." He waits for the ball to drop, for his father to be either outraged with the news or not caring enough to react to it. He doesn't know what would be worse. He likes to think that his 'are you joking?' reaction back then had been because he was merely taken aback that after not talking for ages Martino would come out just like that, over a message on Whatsapp. That maybe he felt like Martino said that to get back at him, and wasn't serious.

"Your boyfriend? Niccolò?" He asks, and Martino is totally taken aback by the sheer annoyance in his voice.  
Not at him dating a boy, but rather at this boy daring to string his son along. How dares he!

"Dad!" He tilts his head to the side, smiling. "Yes. I guess... I mean... He was, for a while... When I sent you that text last Tuesday... but now... I don't know." 

He's trying to work up the courage to steer the conversation towards what happened last year, what made him decide he was done trying to be there for the woman he married...  
  
It's not easy; he actually dreads the answer. What if he's going to say something like _"Well, when people aren't right in their head there's nothing you can do about it apart from trying to spend as little time with them as possible. You gotta put yourself first, or they're going to drag you down with them."_  
  
That's not what he wants to hear.

"Is that him?" His father snaps him out of his thoughts, making him notice that he just got an answer from Niccolò.

_**Ni:** _

_Marti, I'm sitting here... Where we met for the first time, thinking about you. It's nearly 22:46. That's when we left that awful Halloween party, remember?_  
There's so much I want to tell you. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry for not telling you I was bipolar.  
I was so afraid of losing you that I forgot you can't really lose someone, because we are all alone in the end. If I hadn't pulled at the red thread so hard, breaking it, maybe we could have really faced the end of the world together. But if someone has to be the last man on Earth, I want it to be you. It has to be you. 

_I love you._

_Ni_

He reads it once, twice, trying not to tear up or panic. He does well with the first, not so much with the second.  
What... Why does it sound like a farewell note? Maybe because it is?  
But Ni is not... He would never... He wouldn't.

"Marti?" Oh. So he hasn't been swallowed by a black hole. He could swear he did.  
His father is offering some small comfort, now, squeezing his shoulder and looking into his eyes as he tries to work out what had him so terrified.

"No, it's not him." He mumbles, evasively. He doesn't have it in him to give his dad the whole picture.  
It would take too long, and every second counts when Ni might be thinking of... God.  
Why is he still here?

"It's Giovanni. He needs me, now." It's not really fair to involve Gio in this, but he is the one friend that makes his lie believable.  
It doesn't need to be a matter of life and death for him to drop everything and go: his father has known that ever since he first brought his best friend home when they were six.

"I have to go, I'm sorry."

*********************************************************************************

As he pretty much runs to the nearest bus stop, he curses himself for not asking his father the money for a taxi.

He tries to call Nico, but of course it keeps on ringing until it goes to voicemail. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. 

Fuck his old ass phone, for not letting Martino send Ni a ten minute voice message in which he could either reassure him that he hadn't lost him or yell at him for sending such an idiotic message. Maybe both. Both are good.

Fuck the night buses, for taking forever to show up and even longer to get near his school.  
That's where Niccolò is, no doubt about that.  
  
He watches Chicco Rodi's tutorial on how to break into the building - which he saved on his phone, thank God - unable to keep waiting for Nico to call him back.  
When it ends, he is still nowhere near is destination.  
He might as well try sending him a text. He might be willing to _read_ what Martino has to say, even if he doesn't want to listen.

 ~~ _What the fuck was that supposed to mean, Ni? You're spook-_~~ No, that would make him feel even worse. Try again.

 ~~ _You didn't lose me. I'm still yo-_~~ That's not too bad, but why would Nico believe him when let himself be fooled by Maddalena into thinking Ni would be better off without him?  
Hadn't he **hated** when Niccolò had made the same assumption, after Martino said all that shit about his mother? 

He would if he could hear the seriousness in his voice, of course, but on a screen... It wouldn't work. 

~~_I'm on the night bus. I'm nearly there. Please, don't do anything stupid. Apart from me._~~  
  
This is slightly better. It's not the time for self-deprecating jokes, though, is it?

 ~~ _Wait for me, Ni._~~

He's crying now, so angry at himself for not finding the right words when Niccolò needs him the most.  
Martino is the one who keeps letting him down.

He's half tempted to throw his fucking phone - useless piece of junk - from the nearest window. To fight anyone on this bus. To kick a door open and get off.  
He nearly misses his stop, yelling "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" to some guy that has been staring at him since he got on.

He's at the end of his tether, he is well aware of that. He can't afford being unable to think straight, however.  
He slaps himself with two hands, hard enough to regain some mental clarity.  
Watching the tutorial was actually useless, since both the gate and the front door were left ajar, but that's okay.

He is a bit relieved, indeed, that Nico hasn't locked himself inside. 

_i'm sitting here... Where we met for the first time'_ In the radio booth, then. 

He slams the door open, but Nico isn't there.  
Martino immediately sends a text, asking where the hell is he.  
Did he mean "where we were first introduce to one another" but rephrased it to stay within the character limit?

"FUCK!!! I SWEAR TO GOD, NI, IF YOU WENT UP TO THE TERRACE..." He shouts to the empty corridors, as he briskly walks to the stairs.  
In his haste to get to the roof, he nearly trips twice on the steps.

It takes some work, and a twisted ankle, but it does manage to kick the flimsy gate down. He then proceeds to break down the heavy door with his shoulder - yeah, he should have totally asked Ni what other way he had found to get to the terrace, when he had the chance... Not that being accused of vandalism isn't a risk worth taking.

Having heard all the commotion, Niccolò stands up. It takes an enormous amount of effort to do that, when he feels so sluggish and tired.  
He doesn't have to raise his head to know who it is. It can only be him... but why?  
Why did he bother? Is he here to tell him that they cannot break up over text? He _did_ say they needed to talk.

"FUCK IT, NI, YOU'RE NOT ALONE!" Martino cries out, instead.

His voice sounds so raw, and broken, that Nico can't help but back away from him. He ended up hurting Martino, once again. He should go.  
Then, in a matter of seconds, he finds himself stuck in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't ever say that again. Don't even think about it. The last men on Earth has got to be us. Together. I won't have it any other way. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay, okay? " Martino is rambling now, digging his nails into Niccolò's shoulder blades and sniffling against his neck.  
He breaths in, deeply, feeling weak in the knees now the adrenaline rush is over. He needs to calm down if he wants his words to get through to Niccolò.

He sighs, kissing his lips to reassure himself that **his boyfriend** is here for real, in his arms. Alive.

"Whenever you feel lonely, tell me. You are not alone, Niccolò. You will never be. I won't allow it. You always, always, got me."  



	2. Ad un passo da perdere te (Italiano)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui anche il secondo capitolo, prima che la clip ci devasti la settimana prossima ;O; !

“Senti ma’, a me di andare alla cena con papà non va mica.”

Non le dici che ci saresti dovuto andare con Niccolò e che la sola idea di presentarti lì da solo, ora, ti fa contorcere dolorosamente lo stomaco e mancare il fiato.

“Facciamo ancora in tempo ad andare a Cecina?”

Il sorriso che ti rivolge tua madre, il ‘ _Grazie_ ’ che ti sussurra baciandoti la tempia rendono totalmente impossibile avercela a male per il fatto che ti toccherà portarti dietro più libri ed appunti che vestiti.

  
D’altra parte, stando a casa non studieresti manco per il cazzo… Che poi, a questo punto te ne frega ben poco della scuola.

Come cazzo ci si aspetta che tu possa concentrarti su una lingua morta, su formule che non ti sono di nessunissimo aiuto per risolvere la questione con Niccolò?

E se Maddalena avesse ragione e niente di quello che c’è stato tra voi è stato reale, almeno non per quanto riguarda Nico?

  
E se avesse ragione, nel dirti che non hai fatto altro che peggiorare la sua condizione assecondando le sue fantasie?

  
Com’è che non t’è venuto il dubbio che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava quando Ni ha comprato dei biglietti per il Freccia all’ultimo momento, t’ha portato in uno dei quartieri più ‘in’ di Milano?

  
Hai **scelto** di non vedere, di essere ingenuo.  
Ti sei lasciato mettere le mani davanti agli occhi ed hai ignorato qualsiasi segnale del suo disagio.

Tra l’altro, è stata colpa tua e del tuo atteggiamento verso Emma se i Covitti hanno messo in giro la voce che tu e lui uscite insieme. Non te ne sei reso conto in quel momento, ma anche Ni è stato vittima di outing. Da parte di qualcuno con cui passa sei ore al giorno, cinque giorni alla settimana. Cazzo.

Vuoi soltanto che Niccolò sia felice. Che sia al sicuro. Puoi davvero garantirgli che lo sarà, che saprai prenderti cura di lui?  
Non sei sicuro.

  
La gente ha provato a rassicurarti, dicendo che _“l’abbiamo visto anche noi come ti guardava, Martì, e certe cose non è che si possono fingere; ti adora, per davvero”_ (i tuoi amici) e _“può darsi che ogni tanto non sia stato completamente lucido, tesoro, ma non è che non fosse tutto il tempo; non funziona così”_ (tua madre).

  
Giurano che tu Niccolò lo rendi davvero felice, ma che ne sanno?

Quello che sai è che non puoi rinunciare a lui, a **voi**.

Non riesci neanche a capire come cazzo si possa abbandonare totalmente una persona nel momento del bisogno. Spaventarsi e ritrarsi, per qualche tempo, ci può anche stare… Ma poi ci si ripiglia e si ritorna sui propri passi, no?  
A meno di non avere la certezza di far più male che bene, ma… Sarà davvero questo il caso?  
Non lo sai. Sembra di sì, ma non ci vuoi credere.

Quello che sai è che **ami** Niccolò.  
Mamma e papà, però, sono la prova vivente che l’amore non è quel sentimento imperituro che cura tutti i mali come ti vogliono far credere nei film. Non cura un cazzo.  
Forse sei troppo inesperto, troppo egocentrico e troppo poco empatico per essere la persona di cui Niccolò ha bisogno.

"Non sminuirti così, tesoro. Ha soltanto bisogno che tu ci sia. Di sapere che può contare su di te.” Ribadisce, quando le accenni i tuoi dubbi. Ma non può essere così semplice, no? Altrimenti perché loro due…

“Senti, mi sa che è il caso che tu ci vada da tuo padre stasera.” Aggiunge, vedendoti ancora incerto. “Non ti preoccupare per me. Troverò qualcuno che mi riaccompagni a casa. Adesso ascoltami, piuttosto: io posso darti la mia versione dei fatti, e… Non dev’essere stato facile vivere con me. Voglio dire, l’hai presente benissimo anche tu e- ”

  
“Mamma, no…” La interrompi, restio a sentirla darsi la colpa. Non l’hai mai fatto, non quando si tratta del proprio matrimonio.  
Ha sempre puntato il dito contro papà, addossandogli tutte le responsabilità per il loro fallimento.

Non è che abbia cercato di metterti contro tuo padre, ma non ha nemmeno fatto nulla per riavvicinarvi.

Anzi. Ti ha sempre fatto sentire come se accettare le sue richieste di vedervi, e tentare di recuperare almeno una parvenza di rapporto tra voi, fosse un vero e proprio tradimento nei suoi confronti.  
Fino a questo preciso istante.

“Non posso dirti perché si sia dato per vinto, ma so che c’ha provato per tanto tempo ad aggiustare le cose tra noi. Dovresti parlargli, sentire cosa ha da dirti.” Ti dà un bacio sulla fronte ed un biglietto per il primo Intercity per Roma.

Si scusa profusamente di averti fatto praticamente viaggiare tutto il giorno ed averti fatto quindi sprecare tempo prezioso per studiare, ma rimanete d’accordo che se ti beccherai un paio di 5 in pagella per il primo quadrimestre vi guarderete in faccia e vi direte ‘Be’, è ancora andata bene dai, almeno non sono 4’ e che si farà vedere se i professori la chiameranno a colloquio per lo scarso rendimento e roba del genere. È ora che torni a fare la mamma, almeno un po’.

  
Prendi il telefono per dire a tuo padre che hai cambiato idea all’ultimo minute, che ci sarai nonostante l’assenza di Nico – solo per la cena: non hai intenzione di trascorrere la notte in _quella_ casa – quando vedi un nuovo messaggio in arrivo.

  
Sospiri, alzando gli occhi al cielo e dicendoti che potrebbe benissimo essere un messaggio di Filippo. Non hai risposto né a lui né tantomeno a nessun altro, da quando sei salito sul treno per Cecina.

  
Non ci riuscivi, non senza sentirti uno schifoso codardo che ha scelto di darsela a gambe. Come tuo padre.  
Preferisci fingere di non essere mai andato via per l’Immacolata, di non aver visto Nico da più o meno una decina di giorni. È molto più semplice.

 **Ni:** Le hai poi prese, quelle lezioni di equitazione? Sono al bioparco, ora, ma non mi vogliono prestare la giraffa. Mi sa che dovrò trovare qualcos’altro da cavalcare…

  
Ma vaffanculo: perché deve rigirare così il coltello nella piaga?  
Fortuna che hai già pianto tutte le tue lacrime e che ti sei già leggermente ripreso, altrimenti ti cederebbero le gambe e scoppieresti a piangere qui, al Binario 2.  
Le dita esitano sullo schermo del cellulare, senza che tu riesca a scrivere nulla prima di ricevere un altro messaggio

 **Ni:** Mi dispiace. Continuo a deluderti. Meriti di meglio.

No. Okay che Niccolò avrebbe dovuto dirti tutta la verità e nient’altro che la verità fin dall’inizio e ci si sarebbe risparmiati tutti una gran rottura di coglioni, oltre che il devasto nel cuore… ma la paura può farti essere o un vero stronzo o un perfetto idiota. Lo sai bene tu, che sei stato un po’ entrambi.

  
Non ce l’hai mai avuta con lui – sei stato confuso, ferito, ma non gli hai mai veramente portato rancore – e visto che manco tu sei una persona che si apre facilmente con chicchessia non è che ti senta deluso da Niccolò perché non ti ha spiegato per filo e per segno le sue turbe mentali.  
Perché nemmeno te le ha accennate, ad eccezione di quella mattina a casa sua.  
Dovete parlarvi quanto prima, faccia a faccia. Non puoi lasciargli pensare di essere una delusione continua.

 _'Domani. Lo chiamo domani appena sveglio. O magari mi present a casa sua e m’attacco al citofono. So dove vive.’_ Pensi, chiudendo il messaggio ed aprendo la rubrica.

Non vorresti aspettare così tanto, in verità, ma non faresti certo una buona impressione coi Fares se ti presentassi da loro a notte fonda. Già è piuttosto probabile che non ti vedano di buon occhio dopo quello che è successo lo scorso weekend…

////////////////////////////////////////////

  
Ed eccoti qui, a goderti lo spirito natalizio di un bambino di dieci anni e di sua madre.

Paola non è poi così male, dopotutto, in particolare quando si mette a punzecchiare tuo padre per il suo immusonirsi sempre di più man mano che il 25 s’avvicina.

Non sei un grande fan della festività nemmeno tu, ma da quanto hai immaginato come sarebbe dare il suo regalo a Niccolò – niente di che; una guida su come sopravvivere in un mondo post-apocalittico – e baciarlo sotto al vischio… starsene seduti sul divano a bere una cioccolata calda in cui qualcuno dalle papille gustative interrotte ha messo il tabasco…

Dio, ti manca così tanto. Puoi davvero aspettare fino a domani per rivederlo?  
Sapendo che manchi da morire anche a lui?  
No, non puoi e sei un deficiente per aver pensato altrimenti.

 _'Dobbiamo parlare. Da soli. Te dimmi dove sei e mi faccio tutta Roma a piedi.’_ Scrivi e mandi subito, prima di avere il dubbio di essere stato troppo diretto e distaccato.

Devi essere veramente un libro aperto per chiunque, oggi, perché pure Paola intuisce che c’è qualcosa che non va e chiede al figlio di aiutarla con i piatti, lasciandoti solo con tuo padre.

"Si può sapere che ti succede? Hai mangiato appena, stasera. Non pensare che non me ne sia accorto…” Sbuffa, come se avesse ancora a che fare con un bambino, e non con un ragazzo che è quasi adulto. “È ancora per quella storia con Niccolò?”

  
Potresti stare sulla difensiva e dire _‘Non sono fatti tuoi, papa.’_ o urlare _‘ADESSO te ne frega qualcosa? Un po’ tardi, non credi?_

Tuttavia, apprezzi che tuo padre sia andato dritto al punto ed abbia finalmente abbandonato gli imbarazzanti tentativi di far conversazione sul nulla assoluto.

“Sì, è per la mia storia con Niccolò.” Esiti, non sapendo bene come reagirà tuo padre. Hai voluto interpretare il suo ‘ma stai scherzando?’ di quel martedì più come un ‘non ci parliamo seriamente da mesi e tu ora te ne esci con una rivelazione del genere? Lo stai facendo per ripicca o sei serio?’ che come aperta ostilità all’idea.

D’altra parte può pure darsi che non gliene freghi abbastanza per avere un opinione sulla cosa.  
Non sai quale sarebbe l’opzione peggiore.

  
“Il tuo ragazzo?” Chiede conferma, con un tono tanto infastidito da sorprenderti.  
Perché il fastidio non sembra tanto rivolto al fatto che tu esca con un ragazzo, quanto che questo ragazzo non sia chiaro nelle sue intenzioni con te: come si permette! “Devo andare a farci un discorsetto? Dirgli di decidersi se state insieme oppure no?”

“Papà!” Pieghi la testa di lato, sorridendo appena. “Non è davvero il caso. Voglio dire… Stavamo insieme, almeno quando ti ho mandato il messaggio, ma ora... Non so.”

Stai cercando di trovare il coraggio per cambiare argomento, per parlare del perché abbia deciso che non valeva più la pena di provare a stare accanto alla donna che aveva sposato…

Non è facile; hai una paura matta di quello che ti potrebbe rispondere.

  
Potrebbe benissimo uscirsene con un _“Be’, quando le persone non ci stanno con la testa tu non puoi farci niente. A parte starci il meno possibile insieme. Se uno non privilegia se stesso la loro negatività è capace di trascinarti a fondo con loro.”_

Non è quello che vuoi sentirti dire.  
Vuoi speranze. Vuoi una chiave.

“È lui?” La domanda di tuo padre ti riporta con i piedi per terra, facendoti accorgere di aver ricevuto un messaggio da Niccolò.

 **Ni:**  
_Marti, sto seduto qui dove ci siam visti per la prima volta… Pensando a te. Sono quasi le 22:46._  
 _Un’ora che magari per altri non vorrà dire molto, ma è quando ce ne siamo andati via da quel party di merda ad Halloween… ricordi?_  
 _C’è così tanto che vorrei dirti. Mi dispiace di averti spaventato. Mi dispiace non averti detto che sono bipolare. Avevo così tanta paura di perderti che mi sono dimenticato che non si può mai perdere nessuno, perché siamo tutti soli alla fine. Forse se non avessi spezzato il filo rosso avremmo potuto essere davvero gli ultimi uomini sulla Terra. Ma se ne dovesse rimanere uno soltanto, di uomo, voglio che sia tu. Devi essere tu._

_Ti amo <3 <3 <3 <3_

_Ni_   
  


Lo leggi una volta, due, tentando di non metterti a piangere o farti prendere dal panico.

Le lacrime restano lì dove sono, incastrate dietro le palpebre, ma il panico…  
Cosa… Cosa? Perché sembra un messaggio di addio? Magari perché lo è?  
Ma Ni non è… Non tenterebbe mai… No, non lo farebbe.

  
“Marti?” Oh. Quindi sei stato risucchiato da un buco nero. Avresti potuto giurare di sì.  
Papà sta cercando di offrirti un minimo di conforto, stringendoti la spalla e cercando di scorgere nei tuoi occhi cos’è che ti ha spaventato così tanto.

"No, non è lui.” Menti spudoratamente. Non c’hai cazzi di stare a spiegargli tutta la storia, ci vorrebbe troppo e ogni secondo conta quando Ni potrebbe stare pensando di… Dio.

Perché sei ancora qui?

  
“È Giovanni. Non c’hai idea del messaggio che m’ha appena mandato. Devo andare a controllare come sta, tipo, ora. Scusa..” È quantomeno scorretto da parte tua mettere in mezzo Gio, ma è l’unica persona per cui tuo padre sa che molleresti tutto a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della note… L’unico che rende la tua bugia credibile.

  
“Ti mando poi un messaggio quando arrivo a casa, okay? Cia cia.”

  
/////////////////////////////////////////////

  
Mentre corri verso la fermata del bus più vicina ti maledici per non aver chiesto a papà di darti i soldi per un taxi.  
Appena ci arrivi chiami Niccolò, ma ovviamente figuriamoci se risponde. No, continua a squillare finché non senti il messaggio registrato della segreteria telefonica.  
Cazzo. Cazzo. CAZZO.  
Ma perché cazzo deve avere un telefono del Paleolitico che t’impedisce di mandargli un vocale di dieci minuti in cui o lo rassicuri di non averti perso o gli chiedi se gentilmente la può piantare di dire stronzate. Magari entrambi. Entrambi vanno bene.

Ma perché cazzo i bus notturni non passano mai e quando passano capiti proprio su quello più lento  
mai esistito?  
Non c’ha presente l’autista, la fretta che c’hai di arrivare a scuola?  
Perché è lì che si trova Niccolò, non c’è ombra di dubbio.

Ti guardi il tutorial di Chicco Rodi su come entrare a scuola di notte – che per fortuna ti sei salvato sul telefono – incapace di stare a rigirarti i pollici mentre aspetti che Ni ti richiami.  
Quando finisce, ancora non sei neanche lontanamente vicino al liceo.

Tanto vale provare a mandargli un messaggio. Anche se non gli va di ascoltare ciò che hai da dirgli, magari può darsi che sia disposto a _leggerlo_.

~~Cazzo stai scrivendo, mi spaventi.~~ No, così lo faresti sentire ancora peggio. Riprova.

  
~~No, non mi hai perso.~~ Meglio, ma perché Niccolò dovebbe crederti quando ti sei lasciato convicere da Maddalena che sarebbe stato meglio lontano da te?

Non hai **odiato** quando ha avuto lui la stessa presunzione di sapere cosa fosse meglio, senza nemmeno consultarti, dopo aver sentito le stronzate che hai detto su tua madre?

Ti crederebbe se sentisse quanto sei serio, ma sullo schermo di un cellulare… Non funzionerebbe.

  
~~Ni, ho appena preso il notturno. Ci sono quasi. Per favore non fare cazzate. A parte farti me.~~

Sì, perché adesso è proprio il momento di mettersi a fare certe battute pessime, vero?

~~Ni, aspettami.~~

Ora stai piangendo per davvero, furioso con te stesso e la tua incapacità di trovare le parole giuste quando Niccolò ha più bisogno di te.  
Se c’è qualcuno che delude continuamente, qui, sei tu.

A stento resisti alla tentazione di lanciare il telefono fuori dalla finestra, di metterti a litigare con tutti i passeggeri del bus e di prendere a calci una porta per scendere.

  
Quasi manchi la tua fermata, occupato come sei a gridare “CAZZO C’HAI DA GUARDARE?” ad un fascistello di merda che t’ha messo gli occhi addosso da quanto sei salito.

  
Stai per crollare, lo sai. Ma non puoi permettere di non essere lucido, ora.  
Ti schiaffeggi le guance con entrambe le mani, forte abbastanza da ripigliarti.  
Guardare il tutorial si rivela inutile, in realtà, perché sia il cancello d’entrata che il portone sono rimasti socchiusi.  
Va bene così.

Ti solleva sapere che non si è chiuso dentro. Che forse, sotto sotto, ci spera che tu lo raggiunga.

 _“Sto seduto qui dove ci siam visti per la prima volta”_ Nello studio di registrazione dalla radio, quindi.  
Spalanchi la porta, precipitandoti nella stanza… Ma lui non c’è.  
Gli mandi immediatamente un messaggio, chiedendogli dove cazzo è.

  
Voleva dire “dove abbiamo fumato per la prima volta insieme, dove ti ho detto il mio nome per la prima volta” ma ha deciso di riformulare per restare un po’ più sibillino e mandarti fuori strada?

“CAZZO! MA PORC… DIO, NI, GIURO CHE SEI SALITO SU IN TERRAZZA IO TI…” Sbotti, in corridoio, mentre cammini velocemente verso le scale.  
Sali tanto di fretta da rischiare più volte di inciamparti e cadere.

Ti ci vuole un po’, tipo una caviglia slogata ed una spalla lussata ma riesci ad aprire sia il cancelletto che hanno riparato sia la porta che dà sul terrazzo – sì, magari se avessi chiesto a Ni di dirti quale modo alternativo avesse trovato d’andarci, quando ne hai avuto l’occasione… Non che te ne freghi qualcosa di essere denunciato per vandalismo, ora come ora.

Avendo sentito tutto il casino che hai fatto, Niccolò si è alzato. Riesci a vedere chiaramente quanta fatica gli costi starsene lì, in piedi, quando probabilmente vorrebbe andarsi a mettere sotto le coperte e non uscirne mai più.  
Non alza nemmeno la testa, già sapendo che sei tu… Chi altri potrebbe essere?

Chissà se sta chiedendo che ci fai qui, se teme che tu sia venuto soltanto perché sei troppo corretto per lasciare qualcuno via messaggio. Dopotutto è sempre con un _‘Ti devo parlare.’_ che iniziano certe brutte conversazioni.

“COL CAZZO CHE SEI SOLO, NI!” Gli urli, invece, per chiarire subito perché sei lì

Devi sembrargli arrabbiato, più che preoccupato, perché arretra e si fa ancor più piccolo.  
Forse dovresti lasciare che siano i gesti, più che tante belle frasi, a parlare per te.  
Lo abbracci con tutta la forza che hai corpo, come se potesse svanire da un momento all’altra.

  
“Non dire più ‘ste cose manco per scherzo. Io ci sono. Sono qui, okay? Saremo noi gli ultimi uomini sulla Terra. Noi due. Insieme. Non metterti a fare variazioni sul tema.” Inspiri ed espiri per lunghi attimi, appoggiato sulla sua spalla. Le gambe ti stanno cedendo, ora che ora il rush di andrenalina è passato.

Lo baci, più e più volte, per assicurarti **il tuo ragazzo** che sia davvero tra le tue braccia. Vivo.

"Quando ti sentirai solo dimmelo. Perché non lo sei. Non lo sarai mai."

Scendete insieme, mentre chiami tuo padre perché vi venga a prendere.  
Non te la senti davvero di far prendere altro freddo a Niccolò, aspettando chissà quanto prima che passi un bus per tornare a casa.

Sai già che non riuscirai a chiudere occhio, per la paura di perderlo una volta per tutte. Che starai a guardarlo dormire, ad assicurarti che ancora respiri.

Sarà una lunga notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chissà se scriverò anche un epilogo dove Martino chiama sua madre piuttosto che Maddalena, per sapere come comportarsi dopo essersi preso ‘sto spavento con Niccolò?
> 
> Come ispirazione per il messaggio di Nico ho preso questo tweet, anche se l’ho leggermente cambiato: https://twitter.com/concertiallalba/status/1058386950770561026

**Author's Note:**

> So, what about a 'minute by minute' epilogue with Martino asking for his mom's help rather than Maddalena's?  
> We'll see if inspiration strikes...
> 
> Anyway, I hate myself enough that I also want to write this Italian because "Te dimmi dove sei che mi faccio tutta Roma a piedi." and "COL CAZZO CHE SEI SOLO, NI" have totally another vibe from what I used in English :P
> 
> Also, I know in the og it was Magnus that said that Even couldn't have been having a manic episode 24/7, but I wanted to change it a little... And.. What else? Oh yeah: do you really want me to believe that Martino keeps him under his full name in his phone ;D ? AFTER TONIGHT ?? He's just a step away from having under "Amò" (short for 'love')...
> 
> For Nico's text I used this as an ispiration, but I didn't want to be too specific with the location: https://twitter.com/concertiallalba/status/1058386950770561026


End file.
